Ella es especial
by Lu Hatake
Summary: Una jovencita empezó a hacerse de un huequito en el corazón de Luka sin que él lo quisiera y no podía ser otra mas que la dulce y amable Touko Murasame. /One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toko-chan**

Era cierto que la persona más importante para Luka Crosszeria era sin duda Yuki Giou. Esto todos lo sabían, hasta el más tonto, posiblemente Tachibana-san. Se le notaba en cada poro de su perfecta piel que su corazón era del poseedor de la Luz de Dios.

Sin embargo, poco a poco una jovencita empezó a hacerse de un huequito en el corazón de Luka y no podía ser otra mas que la dulce y amable Touko Murasame.

Era cierto que al igual que todos los Zweilt de la mansión crepuscular, Toko era una buena persona, de sentimientos sinceros y que se preocupaba por sus amigos y su querido hermano, además de que protegería a Yuki hasta la muerte, pero Luka veía algo mas en ella, no sabía cómo describirlo exactamente pero… ella tenía una especie de luz en su interior que la diferenciaba del resto, incluso de Yuki.

Descubrir aquello lo incomodo un poco, no quería pensar en otra persona que no fuera Yuki.

En una tarde calurosa Toko y Sadom estaban sentados en la silla de la fuente de la mansión haciendo barquitos de papel siendo observados a lo lejos por un dubitativo Luka. Los veía divertirse mucho mientras recordaba que en algunas ocasiones Sadom le había dicho que Toko le agradaba mucho.

Cerca de la fuente, Homatsu y Shusei estaban entrenando duramente, intercambiaban golpes y patadas fuertes que de no conocerlos pensaría que se estaban peleando de verdad.

En un descuido, cuando la pelea se acerco hasta Toko y Sadom, Hotsuma lanzo su arma al aire en dirección a Toko, Luka se sobresalto de inmediato y lo invadió una fuerte preocupación cuando gracias al cielo, Sadom estiro a Toko muy a tiempo para hacer que cayeran al suelo escapando del ataque.

Luka exhalo con alivio pero la preocupación aun se agolpaba en su pecho. Instintivamente sus pies lo llevaron hasta donde se encontraba Toko.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado? –le dijo Luka a Hotsuma con actitud hostil.

-¡Ha sido un accidente! No lo he hecho a propósito –se enfado Hotsuma.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió Luka dirigiendo su mirada a la linda Toko.

-Si, solo fue el susto –contesto un poco sorprendida al notar el interés del Opast en ella.

-De verdad lo siento, Toko-san –se disculpo Hotsuma avergonzado.

-Ya dije que estoy bien –sonrió Toko –Solo fue un accidente, no paso nada.

Y ahí fue cuando Luka se percato que le preocupaba el bienestar de Toko, que no quería verla lastimada porque ella le importaba. Pero, ¿Por qué? Ella no era Yuki, ni siquiera podría asegurar que le gustara, entonces…

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Luka? –Yuki lo saco de su ensimismamiento mientras metía la infusión de té verde en su taza. Estaban sentados en el jardín de la mansión en una mesa de madera, disfrutando de un día de verano.

-Yuki… es sobre Toko. –confesó finalmente.

-Eso supuse –sonrió gentilmente –Las has mirado mucho últimamente.

-No comprendo por que… -Se detuvo al no saber cómo continuar, como explicarse.

-Creo que la quieres mucho –le dijo Yuki con alegría.

-Claro que no –contesto el Opast sin una pizca de humor. Después de eso, Yuki no hablo más y se dedico a beber su té. Pero Luka quería saber más sobre los sentimientos de humanos por lo que saco el tema otra vez. –Yuki, por favor ayúdame a entender.

-Luka, lo que pasa es que Toko-chan se está convirtiendo en tu amiga. –respondió con obviedad dejando a Luka totalmente

¿Una amiga para Luka Crosszeria? No seria problema mientras la amiga en cuestión fuera Toko Murasame, ella era soportable y le agradaba su compañía.

-¿Y que se supone que se hace con las "amigas"? –pregunto utilizando la palabra "amigas" como si de un término científico se tratara.

-Bueno, estas con ellas, les cuentas cosas y eres amable, además de que puedes confiar en ellas.

-¿Confiar en ellas? –decía Luka casi iluminado por las relaciones humanas. – ¿Y no traicionan?

-Pues… -Yuki se quedo pensando en las situaciones que había visto en el instituto. Que si Mizuki había salido con el novio de su mejor amiga, que si Tatsuki había revelado un secreto intimo de Lisa y tantas cosas más. –Son humanas después de todo y pueden equivocarse –contesto al fin –Pero hay algunas que son realmente buenas, como Toko-chan –dijo con orgullo y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Enseguida Luka sonrió agradecido con Yuki por haberle despejado aquella duda que llevaba semanas guardando.

**.**

**.**

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo, Luka? –se escuchaba la inocente voz de Toko tras la puerta de su habitación.

-Sí, hace semanas que he querido hacer esto. –contestaba el Opast muy seguro de sí mismo.

Aquella conversación privada era escuchada por unos curiosos Homatsu y Tachibana quienes estaban ligeramente ruborizados con los oídos pegados a la puerta.

-Puede que te duela un poco –La voz de la chica ahora se hallaba preocupada.

-Deja de temblar –dijo Luka. –Los hombres hacemos este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡SUFICIENTE! –Entro Tachibana a la habitación seguido por Homatsu. –¡No permitiré este tipo de situaciones en la mansión…! -Se detuvo en seco al ver la posición en la que estaban aquellos dos.

Luka sentado en la orilla de la cama y Toko ligeramente inclinada hacia él con una aguja en la mano. ¿Una aguja?

-Etto… yo creí que... –decia Tachibana nervioso sin tener una remota idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué demonios hacen? –les pregunto Homatsu en la misma situación que Tachibana.

-… me agujeraba la oreja –contesto Luka con una expresión hermética y hostil para con ellos.

-¿Eh? –preguntaron sin entender.

-Luka me pidió que le hiciera un agujerito en la oreja para un arete que se compro –explico Toko hábilmente.

Homatsu y Tachibana casi se caían de la impresión. De verdad que eran unos malpensados.

-Sentimos haberlos interrumpido –se disculpo Tachibana con una sonrisa –Sigan en lo suyo.

Y sin más, abandonaron la habitación de Toko debido a la no muy amable mirada que les dirigía Luka.

-¿Se me vería bien un piercing a mi? –le pregunto Toko mientras terminaba de meter la aguja caliente para después sacarla.

-No. –contesto rotundamente.

-¿Y por qué no? –reclamo la joven con los brazos cruzados.

-Porque ese tipo de cosas duelen. Y las cosas dolorosas no están hechas para Toko-chan.

Toko se sonrojo un poco cuando Luka poso su mirada fuerte e hipnótica en ella. Después lanzo una risita para él y le limpio la sangre del oído.

**.**

**.**

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan amargado? –se quejaba Hotsuma mientras ponía la película en el Dvd mientras Shusei estaba sentado en el sillón comiendo palomitas de maíz. –Mira que rechazarnos la película tan osadamente.

-Bueno, ya sabes –dijo Shusei –Luka solo es amable con Yuki-kun y Toko-chan.

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Recientemente estoy viendo la serie de Uragiri y… ¡Me encanto!<p>

Oficialmente estoy enamorada de Luka Crosszeria.

¿Dudas, aclaraciones, criticas, opiniones? Déjenme un review :3

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
